Skeens ungrounds Rosie and gets grounded
Cast Skeens-Brian Sama Lass-Ivy Rosie-Shy Girl Doris-Julie Caillou's ghost-Lee Hildie's ghost-Samantha Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Plot This is the sequel to Rosie misbehaves at McDonald's and gets ungrounded. Note: After Rosie gets grounded again, Caillou and Hildie's ghosts are seen. Transcript Skeens: Man, I can't believe that Gelman and Clyde got grounded for ungrounding Rosie and for supporting Sama Lass. In the meantime, let's see what else Sama Lass made. I hope it's another Caillou gets grounded. (Title reads: Rosie misbehaves at McDonalds and gets ungrounded (includes grounding)). Skeens: Even though this makes no sense at all, Rosie still got away with her tantrum and Boris and Doris made it unfair for Caillou. Keep it up Sama Lass. I will dial her. (at Sama Lass' house) Sama Lass: Who is this? Skeens: It's Greg Skeens, but you can call me by my surname. Sama Lass: Anyways, Skeens, why did you call me? Skeens: My friends and I enjoy your Caillou Gets Grounded series especially the video where Boris and Doris made it unfair to Caillou after Rosie misbehaved at McDonald's. Can you make more Caillou Gets Grounded? Gelman, Mundy, Lawson, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde and I enjoy it. Sama Lass: Since your friends enjoy it and you hate Caillou, I can do it. (Skeens hangs up) Skeens: Now to unground Rosie for acting up at McDonald's. (Skeens goes to the Anderson residence) Skeens: Rosie, thank you for throwing a tantrum at McDonald's and for getting Caillou grounded. You are ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded forever. You can do what you like. (Rosie runs in excited) Skeens: Yes! I ungrounded Rosie! Rosie: Mom, Skeens just ungrounded me! Skeens: Oh no! Here comes trouble! Doris: That's right! Greg, how dare you unground Rosie?! That's it! Go home now! Skeens (while running away): Oh no! Doris: And Rosie, you are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Also, your father and I shouldn't have rewarded you for misbehaving at McDonald's! Rosie: What?! That's not fair! Doris: Yes, it is fair because you acted up at McDonald's! As for this, I will return your Barbie doll back to Walmart! Rosie: What?! No! Don't do it! Doris: Be quiet Rosie and yes, I'm returning your Barbie doll to Walmart! Go to your room now! Rosie (running back in): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at home) Mrs. Skeens: Greg, even though your father is at the insane hospital for raging over a video game, I got a phone call from Doris Anderson! She told me you ungrounded her daughter Rosie! You shouldn't be doing that! Skeens: But Mom, I liked it how Rosie got rewarded for throwing a tantrum at McDonald's and made it unfair to Caillou. Mrs. Skeens: That excuse doesn't give you the right to unground Rosie! Also, did you dial Sama Lass to make your friends support her before that?! Skeens: Yes I did. Mrs. Skeens: Greg, how dare you get your friends to support Sama Lass?! You know she makes grounded videos out of Caillou, one of your father's favourite PBS Kids characters! You are grounded grounded grounded for 8 days! Go to your room now! Skeens (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (later that night at the graveyard, Caillou and Hildie's ghosts rise up from their graves) Caillou: Oh no! I'm a ghost and my voice is strange! Hildie: Same here and my voice is strange too! How did you become a ghost in the first place? Caillou: Gelman gave me a punishment day and threw me up to the sun so that's what killed me. Hildie: My brother Tygo killed me all because he misbehaved at my boyfriend MCFRSandHCDFRS10000's house. Now we're ghosts and we have to haunt the neighbourhood. Caillou: I hope someone revives us. Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Rosie's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff